Nothing To Fear
by Legal - Assasin 101
Summary: Jonathan Crane AKA: The Scarecrow, Is Forced To Share his cell with a certain Mad Hatter. SCARECROW X MAD HATTER
1. Chapter 1

_**Nothing To Fear.**_

_A/N: Hi Everyone ~ Nice to Meet You, This Is My First Batman Fic So I'm Kinda Nervous… I Was Just Sitting Around And I Thought: "What Would Happen If Both The Mad Hatter And The Scarecrow Had To Share A Cell?" And Thus, This Was Born ^^_

_**Disclaimer: **__I Do Not Own Any Of These Characters… I Just Wish I Did._

_Silence. _Jonathan Crane hated silence. It made him think, and when he thought, his mind often wandered to the things he wished he could just forget.

He stared up at the dirt-flecked ceiling, counting his breaths.

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

Fortunately, (Or Un-fortunately, depending on your position) the silence was broken by his cell door being violently thrown open, followed by the distressed cries of a voice well known to Dr. Crane. He sat up, eyeing his new cellmate curiously.

The Mad Hatter, on the other hand, paid no such attention to Jonathan; he merely pounded his fists on the door, hollering at the Guard who, by now, was almost halfway down the hallway.

"_Give me back my book you…you…you Bandersnatch!"_ He screamed at the door, his fists now bloody from the contact with the harsh ragged metal. Jonathan just shook his head and sighed, standing himself up.

"Now, now…" He said, approaching Jervis carefully, "What's all this noise about, Hm?"

Jervis spun round, his eyes blazing with a mixture of insane rage and deep hurt.

"_What's wrong? What's WRONG?!" _He shouted, waving his arms about franticly, "_They've taken my book!" _

Jonathan crossed his arms.

"Really now. How terrible." He murmured, "And what did you do to deserve such _dreadful _punishment?" The sarcasm in his voice went blissfully unnoticed. Jervis sank down to the floor, burying his face in his hands.

"I don't know…" He murmured, "All I did was try and stab a guard in the neck with a spoon…"

Jonathan resisted the urge to laugh. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he noticed the puddle of blood pooling around Jervis' feet. He stepped forward, offering him his hand. Jervis looked up at him with eyes that could only be likened to a hurt puppy.

It made Jonathan both sick and slightly nervous.

"Come on now," He said, "We can't have you bleeding all over my floor."

Jervis sniffed and lifted himself off the floor, wincing slightly. Jonathan sighed, looking around his cell for some form of a bandage; when he was unsuccessful he looked down at his already torn shirt and figured that one more tear couldn't hurt. He tugged at the bottom of his shirt, ripping off a strip wide enough to span Jervis' bleeding hand. Jonathan blushed, noticing that half of his stomach was showing. Jervis didn't seem to notice though.

Or so he thought.

While Jonathan was busying himself with his bandage making, Jervis was busying himself with inspecting every inch of the infamous "_Scarecrows_" body. He had to admit, besides his lanky figure, Jonathan had a certain something about him that Jervis couldn't help but admire.

"There. Feel any better?" Jonathan's words snapped Jervis out of his thoughts, making him blush slightly.

"I suppose… thank you…" He mumbled, lowering his head. Jonathan frowned.

"What's the matter?" He asked, "I mean, besides your lack of reading material."

Jervis shook his head.

"I-It's nothing, I'm just a little…"

"_Scared?"_ Jonathan finished, an undeniable tinge of excitement in his voice. Jervis shook his head again, laughing this time.

"Oh please, what's there to be afraid of here anyway? Besides the less than hospitable guard service…" Jonathan's frown turned into a scowl.

"Plenty of things." He paused, stepping closer, "Me, for example."

Jervis shook his advance off with a hearty chuckle.

"Really? I don't think so. I personally believe in that age old saying."

Jonathan was now so close he could inhale Jervis' scent, it smelt of tea and something muskier that he at once recognized as blood, the mixture was intoxicating.

"And what would that be?" He murmured. Jervis backed up until his back collided with the wall, but his grin never faltered.

"_There's nothing to fear but fear itself."_ He stated, a hint of pride in his voice.

Jonathan's eyes darkened slightly as he tilted his head to the side.

"You're forgetting one thing…" He said, mere inches away from Jervis' quickly reddening face.

"A-And what's that?" He asked, his eyes alight with a new kind of fire.

"_I am fear."_ Jonathan whispered, closing the gap between the two of them, claiming Jervis' lips as his own. The Mad Hatter let out a choked cry, his face flushing.

Eventually Jonathan broke away, gasping for air. For what seemed like an eternity, the two men stared in silence, waiting for the other to speak.

"Did you just…kiss me?" Jervis asked, his voice a mixture of surprise and content. Jonathan nodded slowly, just coming to that same conclusion himself. _Why would I do something so irrational?!_ He asked himself, displeased when his only reply was silence. He looked back at Jervis, who gazed at him with an equal interest.

"Curiouser and curiouser Dr. Crane…"

_A/N:_ (Hides) Well… Reviews Are Welcome, But Please, No Flames, I'mVery Sensitive About My Writing…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nothing To Fear Chapter 2**_

_A/N: …I Lied XD, I thought I was going to make this a One-shot but the more I thought about it, the more stuff I knew I could add and so here we are!_

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of These Characters… I Just Wish I Did… ;)**

It was early, just after eight AM in Arkham Asylum and everything was relatively peaceful.

Until a singularly outraged cry rang through the halls, startling most of the inmates awake.

"_THIS IS RIDLICIOUS, I REFUSE TO LET THIS HAPPEN!!!" _

Now normally, such incidents would go generally unnoticed, if not for the fact that everyone was now wide awake, and far from happy.

The source of the sudden outburst was surprisingly not from a cell, but from the superintendant's room. If you were to enter said room, you would be greeted with the sight of three things: an extremely pissed off Scarecrow, a tired and somewhat apprehensive Hatter, and a very flustered looking Superintendant.

"Mr. Crane, would you please calm-"

"That's DR. Crane to you, you simpleton." The superintendant rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, _Dr. Crane,_ I need you to relax, it's really no big deal."

"No big deal? No big _deal?!_" He cried, pointing at the Hatter, who by now, was halfway back to sleep. "I refuse to share a cell with this…this…" He paused, remembering the past night's events. "…Man…" He finished weakly, blushing ever so slightly. The superintendant sighed, leaning back in his desks chair.

"I can understand that you're displeased but there's nothing we can do about it, we've had such an increase in inmates recently that we've no choice but to start doubling up cells." Jonathan slumped down into a near by chair, defeated.

"But… Why me? Why don't you put him with someone else?" The superintendant looked back at him, his face unreadable.

"Well…truth be told…" He paused, "He asked for it."

The Scarecrow's eyes widened.

"He…_asked_ to be in the same cell as me?" He said slowly, as if testing the way the words sounded. The superintendant nodded, almost smiling but not quite.

"Oh yes, in fact, he almost insisted upon it! He says you're the only person here that doesn't want to hurt him."

Jonathan fell silent, gazing at the Hatter, who was now snoring quietly in the chair beside him. He frowned.

"But… what if I _do_ hurt him?" He asked, a dangerous element slowly creeping into his voice, "Then would you remove him from my vicinity?" The superintendant chuckled.

"Nope. Even if you _do_ harm him, you're still the least threatening person he could be around."

Jonathan felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach, _is he saying I pose no threat?! Am I nothing but a joke to these people?! _ His mind screamed, hate and anger bubbling up inside him slowly. He tried taking a few deep breaths. It helped slightly. He looked back at the Superintendant, sighing in defeat. The Superintendant smiled.

"Good, nice to see you're cooperating."

Jonathan mumbled a few obscenities under his breath and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Moments later, Jervis sprang out of his chair, looking both surprised and confused.

"Ah. Jervis, you're awake. You've been redirected to share a cell with Mr. Crane, understand?"

Jervis shook his head meekly, thinking that after last night, sharing a cell with Jonathan will be anything but pleasant.

The Superintendant smiled, dismissing him from his office.

Jervis swallowed hard, staring at the steel door separating him from his new cell mate. He shuddered at the thought, after last night he wanted to be as far away from the man as possible.

He opened the door and timidly poked his head inside. The cell was pitch black and silent, making Jervis break out into a nervous sweat.

"Jonathan?" He called out quietly, trying vainly to see in front of him. His only response was a dark chuckle from somewhere across the room.

He let out a shaky breath.

_This was going to be a long twenty years…_

_A/N: Well? I Hope I did ok, considering I'm beyond tired right now. Reviews are still welcome!_

HatterHatt


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nothing To Fear Chapter 3**_

_A/N: Wow, I've never written more than one chapter in one day! It's a new record! ^^_

**Disclaimer**:_ I Don't Own Any Of These Characters…I Just Wish I Did…_

Jervis squinted, trying to adjust his eyes to the dim light. He didn't want to admit that he was afraid; knowing the effect it would have on Jonathan. So he stood tall, facing the darkness with an ever present grin.

"I know you're there, Jonathan…" He called out, "You're not scaring me, not one bit!"

Silence. And then quietly…laughter… It sent chills up Jervis' spine. He shivered, backing up against the door.

"Look…Jonathan…I know you're less than happy about the situation but I'm not exactly all sunshine and tea cups about this myself. Personally, I'd much rather be in my own cell right now, having a nice conversation with that new attendant…" He paused, slowly getting lost in thought. "Have you noticed her hair? It's so yellow! I think it looks like gold…I wonder if she likes tea…"

His ramblings were cut short when he was hit in the face with a strange object. He furrowed his eyebrows, genuinely confused.

_What the hell?_

He bent down, picking up the object and passing it back and forth in his hands.

_A…Pillow?_ Possibly,it certainly _felt_ like a pillow…

"Jonathan? Did you just hit me with a pillow? That's beyond juvenile, and trust me, I know a lot about juvenile behavior!"

"_I hate you."_

"Well that was harsh…" Jervis said, frowning.

"_You've made a mockery of me…"_

"Did I?" Jervis asked, suppressing a giggle. "Hooray for me!"

_Another Pillow To The Face._

"You're going to run out of pillows soon, Jonathan, you might as well stop."

There was a growl, followed by the sound of someone fiddling with the last remaining pillow.

"_I could kill you with this…" _He stated, gazing down at the pillow. "_Strange how such a mundane instrument of daily life could be so quickly transformed into a weapon capable of taking a human life…"_

Jervis chuckled. "Jonathan, it's a pillow, not a weapon of mass destruction."

In the next instant, Jervis found himself pushed up against the door, a cold hand wrapped around his neck.

"_You're starting to irritate me, Jervis…"_

Jervis tilted his head to the side.

"Oooh, I'm _so_ scared."

"_You should be."_ Jonathan whispered in his ear, causing the hairs on the nape of his neck to stand up.

Before he could even make a smart comeback, Jervis felt Jonathan's tongue trail along his neck, making him shiver.

"_J-Jonathan?" _Jervis stuttered, blushing profusely.

"_You've embarrassed me, Jervis, I loathe being embarrassed."_

"Erm…I'm sorry?" He chocked out.

The grip on his throat tightened to the point that Jervis felt himself drifting off into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard before the world blacked out before him was the Scarecrow's dark chuckle.

_A/N: Mkay, I Should Probably clear a few thingys up while I'm writing. One: somehow, the way I ended up writing Jonathan/Scarecrow, is that he essentially gets off on people's fear. Two: When Jonathan States That Jervis 'Embarrassed' Him, I suppose he meant both by making him feel like he wasn't an intimidating villain, and by the fact that he's causing him to develop feelings for Jervis. Reviews Are Still Welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nothing To Fear Chapter 4**_

_A/N: LOL, I Got The Idea For This Chapter From An Episode Of 'Video On Trial' Where They Were Talking About How Every Holiday Should Have 'Holiday Sex' And I Couldn't Stop Laughing. Relax, Younger Viewers, There's Nothing Graphic In This Chapter, I Would Almost Call It Fluff!_

**Disclaimer**_: I Don't Own Any Of These Characters -But I _Do_ Own Jessica- … I Just Wish I Did…_

_October Thirty-First: Arkham Asylum._

It was Halloween. Normally it was Jonathan's favorite holiday, but not this year.

Due to his "Less than acceptable" behavior towards Jervis- _There was no brain damage,_ he countered, _he was simple knocked out._ -The Superintendant grounded him to his room for the day. He felt like a child being punished for bullying his little brother. _Speaking of Jervis…_ he thought, _where had he gone off to?_

Most of the inmates were inside the Gymnasium building the haunted house, to which Jonathan was most excited to take part in. _Until that idiotic tea drinking moron got me kicked out._ He thought to himself, staring out the window of his cell. He assumed that's where he was, but who could really guess with that man? He was more likely chatting it up with the newest blonde bimbo that had caught his attention. _I wonder how many times he's called her Alice by mistake…_ He wondered, laughing quietly. He had to admit, he often found Jervis' child-like behavior entertaining and …_cute? _…Wait…where had _that_ come from?!

He didn't find Jervis cute! …Did he?

He shook his head and sighed, he just needed sleep, that's all. His confused thoughts were caused simply because he was tired. There was no real emotion behind it…right?

A part of him begged to differ.

He shut out that part quite quickly.

Meanwhile, Jervis really _was_ working, just not on the haunted house. He had managed to snag electrical wires from the strobe lights, bits and pieces of metal from the speakers, and some crazy glue- _How Fitting,_ he mused – And created one of his ever so famous mind control chips. He prided himself on his resourcefulness and set off to put the chip to good work.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

Jessica – the new guard- leaned up against one of the Gym walls, gazing down at her I-pod screen with lack-luster eyes. Meanwhile, Jervis casually strolled up, hiding the chip behind his back.

"Good afternoon Miss Thompson." He said, smiling brightly, the slight gap in his teeth showing. Jessica smiled back, completely oblivious to the danger.

"Might I inquire as to what you're listening to?" He asked, still smiling. Jessica giggled and offered him a headphone. Jervis, momentarily distracted from his plan, placed the headphone in his ear and winced outwardly and the horrible noise that ensued.

"Well… how interesting…" he mumbled, giving the headphone back to Jessica and rubbing his ear, ignoring the terrible wringing in his head. Jessica simply smiled again and turned her attention back to the screen.

Making sure no one was looking, Jervis placed the chip in her hair, pleased at the blank expression her face soon took on. He leaned in and whispered instructions in her ear. She nodded, leaving the Gym silently.

Jervis grinned, everything was going perfectly.

_Later…_

Jonathan lay awake, unable to succumb to unconsciousness. For the past three hours, his mind had been plagued with thoughts of Jervis. It annoyed and confused him, Jervis was the whole reason he was stuck in his god forsaken cell all day instead of instilling fear into the hearts of fellow inmates, he shivered at the very thought of it, and yet… another part almost felt bad for purposely trying to harm him. Maybe Jervis was right, maybe he _was_ acting juvenile.

At that exact moment, there was a timid knock on the door. Jonathan sat up, putting on his best _I am not to be disturbed_ voice.

"_What?_"

"…Um…J-Jonathan?" Jervis called, wishing he could control his stutter. "C-can I come in?"

Jonathan smiled in spite of himself. _He does understand this is his cell too, doesn't he?_

"Of course, you imbecile, the doors unlocked."

Jervis whimpered at the insult and opened the door, his hands hidden behind his back.

Jonathan frowned, _what was he hiding?_ He approached Jervis slowly, watching his every move.

"So, Jervis, are you going to show me what you're hiding behind your back or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"

Jervis' face reddened as he slowly pulled his hands out, showing the object he was so closely guarding, his eyes hidden behind the fringe of his bangs.

Jonathan gasped quietly.

Perched in Jervis' cupped palms was a small pumpkin, formed into a Jack-O'-Lantern with the words "_Happy Halloween Jonathan, from Jervis"_ Carved neatly into the front. The candle inside gave off a warm glow that lit up the dark cell. Jonathan was speechless. No one had ever really taken the time to give him anything before, and he wasn't quite sure how to act. Jervis blushed so red that his face made tomatoes look pale.

"Do you… like it?" He asked, his voice no louder than a whisper. Jonathan nodded and smiled, taking the small pumpkin and placing it on his bedside table. He turned around, facing the still blushing Jervis, who refused to meet his gaze.

"How did you manage to get a pumpkin?" He asked, "There aren't any here and I'm really guessing you didn't just waltz out and buy one at the supermarket." At that, Jervis smiled, but his head remained down.

"I had Jessica get one for me…"

"Jessica…?" Jonathan asked, rolling the name around in his head. "Was she the new guard?"

Jervis nodded, Jonathan's eyes widened. _He could have broken out, he could have escaped! …yet he uses her to get a present for…me?...Why?_

"Why?" He whispers, not knowing he said it out loud.

"Because I felt bad…" At that, Jonathan laughed,

"Let me get this straight…" he said slowly, "_I_ strangle _you_ into unconsciousness… and yet…_ you _feel bad?" Jervis nodded.

"You did that because _I_ made you feel unimportant, because _I'm_ weak, because_ I_ wanted your protection." He said, his voice trembling slightly. Jonathan's smile faded slowly and he walked back up to Jervis, placing his hand under his chin to lift his head, forcing him to look at him.

"Jervis…" He started.

"I-I'm sorry…" Jervis sobbed, lowering his eyes.

"Thank you…" Jonathan whispered. Jervis looked up at him in both surprise and shock. Before he could stammer another word, Jonathan crashed their lips together, smiling internally at the look of shock on Jervis' face. He broke away unwillingly, gasping for breath. Same as the first night, both men stared in silence, waiting for the other to speak.

"Happy Halloween, Jervis" Jonathan mumbled, leaning his forehead against the shorter mans.

"Happy Halloween, Jonathan" He mumbled back, smiling.

Maybe the next Twenty years really _won't_ be so bad…

_A/N: Kinda Fluffy, Kinda Not, Whatever. This Is Now Sorta The Transition From The Hate Part Of Their Relationship To The Love Part ^^ As Always, Reviews Are Welcome Or I Might Not Continue ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nothing To Fear Chapter 5**_

_A/N: Hello again, and thanks to all the people who reviewed, it made my day! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I Don't Own Any Of These Characters(But I Do Own James) _

Jonathan Crane was a man of his word, and when he vowed to himself that he would somehow repay Jervis for his gift, he wouldn't rest until he figured out some form of a plan.

Then it came to him. He smiled to himself, quietly planning his newest idea out.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

James sighed, gazing around himself with an air of extreme boredom.

_Jesus Christ, _he thought,_ being a guard is _so_ not what it looks like in the movies, _they_ never got bored like this…_ He frowned, listening to the drone of the florescent lights above him when he was alerted to a loud:

_FWOOMP. _

He looked around; finally he noticed the light at the end of the hallway went out. His mouth formed into a tight line. He was just about to mumble an insult about the janitorial services slacking off when…

FWOOMP

FWOOMP

FWOOMP

All the lights in the hallway began to go out, casting less than comforting shadows on the east wing. James broke out into a light sweat. If there was anything in the world he really hated, it would be the dark.

That light sweat soon broke out in to skin drenching perspiration when one after another, the lights both in front and behind him went out, trapping him in the center. He began hyperventilating, staring up at the last remaining light just above his head. He watched it flicker and fade slowly, as if taunting him.

Then there was total darkness. James screamed, dropping to his knees. He closed his eyes, it helped a little.

Until he heard the laughter. It was more of a sadistic cackle than a laugh, but it chilled James to the bone.

"_Who are you?!"_ He screamed.

"_Fear incarnate." _Came the response.

"Fine then!" He screamed back, _"What the hell do you want?!"_

"Simple. You have something of my friends and I would _greatly_ appreciate if you were to return it."

James shuddered violently.

"_Alright! Just turn the goddamned light back on!"_

"_Certainly."_

All at once, the lights snapped back on. James stood up, still shaking rather horribly.

"Now, what do you want me to get?"

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Jervis sat on the edge of his bed, swinging his feet back and forth like a bored child during class. He looked up when the door opened. In walked Jonathan, looking both pleased and proud at the same time. Jervis cocked his head, giving Jonathan a confused look.

"Why…you didn't go out and kill someone without me did you?" he asked, mock pouting. Jonathan smiled, one hand still clasped behind his back.

"_Not precisely…"_ He said, his smile forming into a grin. Jervis frowned, trying to crane his neck to see what was being hid from him.

"_Are you going to show me what you're hiding or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"_ He asked, taking obvious pleasure in turning the tables. Jonathan smiled again and pulled his hand out. Jervis' eyes widened and he nearly pounced on Jonathan in gratitude.

Grasped firmly in Jonathan's pale hand, was Jervis' torn, ragged copy of _Alice in Wonderland_. Jervis sprang forward, hugging both Jonathan and the book closely to his chest.

He looked up at Jonathan with bright eyes, for once not filled with hatred for humanity or self loathing, but simple gratitude.

"_Thank you…"_ He whispered.

"Please Jervis," he said, blushing humbly. "I was only repaying the favor." Jervis nodded, he most likely hadn't heard a word he'd said.

And that was fine with him.

_A/N: LOL, When I Wrote The Part With James I Was Thinking Of Every Grade B Horror Movie I've Seen Where That Happens XD I Hope You Enjoyed Reading This Chapter As Much As I Had Fun Writing It ^^ Reviews Are Still Welcome. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nothing To Fear Chapter 6**_

_A/N: Ok, Because I Forgot To Do This Before, I Would Like To Thank All Of My Reviewers. So That Means: lost soul's keeper, Freakshow966,'Vendetta'…You Crept Me Out A Lot But Thanks, crowscrow, I'm Honored You've Reviewed (I Really Love Your Fics) And Last But Not Least, idlyb. I Certainly Don't Want Anyone Dying Inside So… _

**Disclaimer**_**: Don't Own Any Of These Characters… I Just Wish I Did…**_

"_Goddamn it Jonathan! _The Superintendant screeched, "_How in the blue blazing fuck did you manage to gas our new guard?!" _ He slammed his hands down on his desk. "He needs three months of therapy thanks to you!"

"Well knowing the quality of our Psychologists, I doubt it'll do him much good…"

Right now, if you were to look _very_ closely at the Superintendant, you could probably see steam coming from his ears.

"_Jonathan…" _He ground out slowly, "I know you're still displeased about your cell arrangement but-

"Oh, no…" Jonathan interrupted, "The cell arrangement is perfectly fine."

The Superintendant arched a brow.

"Really? Then tell me Jonathan, _what the hell is your problem?!"_

Jonathan simply smiled.

"That idiotic oaf took something that belonged to Mr. Techt." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Is that so? That doesn't give you the right to _gas_ the poor man though!" Jonathan shrugged,

"I personally believe that's as good a reason as any…" The Superintendant sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Get out, Crane, I've had enough of your talk." Jonathan smiled and stood up, leaving the room quietly.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Jervis smiled, pouring himself over his book, generally oblivious to the outside world. He didn't even look up when the heavy metal door opened and closed.

Jonathan walked in, eyeing Jervis with mild interest. Jervis still didn't look up. Jonathan frowned at the lack of attention. Usually, as soon as he would walk in, Jervis would be all over him, swarming him with stories and questions about his day. He didn't like the quiet as much as he used to.

"Good afternoon, Jervis." He said, leaning against the bed post.

Still no response. He scowled. _"Good afternoon, Jervis." _He said, stressing the words. Nothing. He smirked, casually leaning over towards the smaller man. He plucked the book out of his hands, grinning at the look of sheer panic that crossed his features.

"Jonathan!" He cried, jumping off the bed and trying vainly to grab the book back. Jonathan's grin grew larger, stepping back and holding the book just out of Jervis' reach, finally thankful that his height was good for something. But in the midst of enjoying Jervis' distressed cries, Jonathan had a vivid flashback of High School, remembering the hulking jocks that would hold his textbooks just out of his reach and taunt him mercilessly. His grin collapsed almost immediately and he slowly lowered his arm, handing Jervis the book.

He felt almost sick; looking at the tears welled up in Jervis' eyes. He slowly sank to the floor, burying his head in his arms. Jervis slowly approached him, lowering himself to Jonathan's level.

"J-Jonathan?" he stuttered, always cautious when Jonathan gets like this.

"Go away." He mumbled, not lifting his head. Jervis decided to do the smart thing for once and just do as he said, sitting back down on the bed. He was about to open his book when he heard something quiet. He strained his ears, leaning forward.

Jervis frowned, hearing what sounded like someone humming 'London Bridge' while sobbing.

_That's it. _ He decided, _Tomorrow we are going to have a serious conversation…_

_A/N: I Know This Is Kind Of A Short Chapter But I Have An Anime Con To Go To Soon And I Need To Get Ready ^^ Please, Your Reviews Are Wanted Immensely._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nothing To Fear Chapter 7**_

_A/N: Due To Extreme Boredom, I've Decided To Write This Chapter ^^_

**Disclaimer:**_ I Don't Own Any Of These Characters...I Just Wish I Did..._

Tiny amounts of light seeped in through the cracks in the wall, conveniently shining directly into Jonathan's eyes. He groaned, stretching his arms above his head.

_Why am I on the floor?_ He thought, looking around him. He caught sight of Jervis, who was still sitting on the bed staring at him.

"...Jervis? What happened last night?" He asked slowly, wincing at the horrible pain his spine was causing him from sleeping upright all night.

"...You had another one of your..." He paused, grasping for the right word. "Moments..." Jonathan's eyes widened slightly and he frowned, guilt overcoming him.

"I didn't...hurt you...did I?" He asked, standing up, ignoring his back's cries of protest. Jervis shook his head.

"No, you simply took my book away," He frowned at the memory, clutching the book protectively to his chest.

"And then?"

"You just sort of... sat down and started humming..."

"Which song?"

"London Bridge." He frowned.

"I was having High School flashbacks." Jervis whistled.

"You have a song for every traumatic experience, don't you?" Jonathan smiled wearily.

"I suppose..."

"That's, uh, not normal, do you know that?" Jonathan chuckled.

"This coming from the man who believes in a creature called a _Jabberwocky_?" Jervis' features became dead serious.

"Hey. It's a dangerous, evil, horrible monster and moreover-

He paused, becoming flustered. "Shut up, Jonathan..." He mumbled, blushing. Jonathan was about to respond when the cell door was thrown open, and a rather unhappy looking guard poked his head in.

"Hey, Techt, Superintendant wants to talk to you. Chop, chop." Jervis sighed, smiling at Jonathan.

"I do suppose this is about the little 'Jessica' incident?" He asked. The guard shrugged.

"Dunno. All I know is that he's _pissed_." Jonathan laughed.

"Is there ever a moment when he's _not_ totally pissed about _something_?" He asked. The guard laughed heartily, shaking his head.

"Probably not, I think he purposely finds things to get mad about." Something flashed in both Jonathan and Jervis' eyes; they looked at each other, smiling.

"You know," Jonathan said, putting on his friendliest voice, "You're a pretty decent guy. We should talk more." The guard smiled.

"Really? I just got the job here and I don't really have any friends yet so..." he paused, "...Thanks..." Both men smiled, unconsciously plotting the same plan of escape.

_A/N: I Know It's Short But I Wanted To Give You Guys Something Before I Became Distracted By My Anime Con ^^ I Hope You Enjoyed It, Reviews Are Still Needed To Continue ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nothing To Fear Chapter 8**_

_A/N: Holy Wows, Animethon Was AMAZING! I Had So Much Fun, And On A Note You Guys Might Enjoy, I Saw Not One, But TWO Scarecrow Cosplayers ^^ Plus, I Got Like A Million And One Pictures Of Him/Her (I Wasn't Sure, They Didn't Speak) Doing Slash/Yaoi Poses With The Joker, It Was Hilarious! Anyway, Enough About Me, If You Wanna Know More (Or If You Want Those Pictures ;D) Feel Free To PM Me._

**Disclaimer:** _I Don't Own Any Of These Characters…I Just Wish I Did…_

Jonathan and Jervis poured themselves over their table, talking quietly so as not to attract attention from the guards. They were planning to use the newest guard as a means of escape, luring him into a false sense of security and then exploiting it. Jonathan smiled, the plan was flawless. The guard was certainly no genius, and therefore it wouldn't be too hard to manipulate him.

"Does this mean we have to behave?" Jervis whined. The taller man sighed.

"Yes it does, but don't worry, this really wont take long, this guy really isn't too bright." At that Jervis smiled.

"Oh! Speak of the devil…" He mumbled. Jonathan glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of said guard, who was walking towards them.

"Hiya guys!" He chirped, sitting down beside them. Jonathan grimaced but put on a forced smile, his voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance.

"Hello, dear boy. How are you?" The younger man smiled and shrugged.

"You know, nothing much."

Jonathan and Jervis nodded simultaneously, a look of horribly fake interest plastered on their faces.

"Do you know something?" Jervis asked, actually interested for a moment, "We don't know each others names!" The younger man gasped as if someone had just danced on his mother's grave.

"You're right! How rude of me!" He extended his hand out towards Jervis.

"My name is Christopher, Christopher Gein, but you can call me Chris." Jervis shook hands with Chris, smiling faintly. Chris turned, facing Jonathan; he once more extended his hand smiling. Jonathan's eye twitched slightly as he shook Chris' hand, though his smile never faltered.

"So…" Chris asked, "What are you guys doing?" Both men looked at each other nervously.

"We were just…uh…"

"Telling jokes!" Jervis exclaimed, grinning. Jonathan shot him a look so cold it could freeze the sun. He didn't notice.

"That's awesome!" Chris said, "Can I hear one?" Jervis' smile faltered momentarily, he actually didn't know any jokes and was just realizing that now.

"Uh…Um…Well…"

"Why don't you come by our cell later when we have a new one?" Jonathan asked, silently praising himself for the quick save. Chris smiled and nodded, standing up.

"Sounds good, you guys." He said, "Look, I've gotta get back to work so…why don't I stop by your cell at about seven or so, okay?" Both men nodded, genuinely smiling. Chris smiled back and walked off whistling happily.

"Thank you…" Jervis mumbled, "I've never actually been one for jokes." Jonathan nodded.

"So…I suppose we should get working on a joke, huh?"

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

After an excruciating eight hour wait, seven O' clock rolled around. Jonathan and Jervis waited impatiently, staring at the door nervously. Both men perked up at the sound of footsteps, grinning at each other. The cell door opened, and Chris walked in. Jonathan grinned, noticing the band of keys slung around Chris' wait carelessly.

"How's it going, guys?" He asked, oblivious to their intentions. Jonathan clasped his hands together and smiled. Jervis stayed closer to the back, his hands behind his back.

"We're just fine, Christopher, thank you for asking, now, about that joke…" Chris' face lit up.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, lets here it!"

Jonathan looked back at Jervis, who smiled and nodded.

"Alright Chris, we just came up with this one, I'm sure you'll love it." By now Chris was nearly jumping up and down from excitement.

"Okay…" Jonathan started, "There was this squirrel and…" H paused, rotating his wrists. "Oh dear…This joke would be _so_ much funnier if I had a prop of some sorts…" Without a moment's hesitation, Chris tore the key ring off of his belt and handed it to Jonathan, anxiously awaiting the next part of the joke. Jonathan grasped the ring tightly and began pacing the room.

"So this squirrel spends all winter collecting nuts and berries and other things…" He was now in front of Jervis. He tapped him on the wrist; Jervis stepped forward, slowly approaching the unsuspecting guard.

"So when the first snow comes around, the squirrel goes out for one last look…" Jervis was now behind Chris, Jonathan nodded curtly. Jervis whacked Chris upside the head with his book, successfully knocking the man out cold. Jonathan had to admit, he didn't think Jervis really had it in him.

"All of the sudden…" Jonathan finishes, standing over Chris' body. "An Owl swoops down and catches the squirrel. 'What a shame' says the squirrel, 'what's gonna happen to all that good food…'" (**T**)

Both men laughed, using the keys to open the doors and run out. The rest of the guards were busy monitoring more dangerous inmates in the other wing, so they slipped out unnoticed.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

The two men ran off towards an old abandoned mansion, barely able to control their laughter. Jonathan grinned; he hadn't felt this good in _ages_. He looked over at Jervis, an insane grin plastered to his face. He realized that he owed his newly found happiness to the smaller man, and smiled warmly.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Jervis threw the door to the mansion open, coughing at the cloud of dust that flew up. The two of them walked inside, taking in their new surroundings like kids. Jervis whistled. Jonathan remained silent, gazing at the smaller man.

"Wow. I can't believe we got this lucky! I mean, look at this place! It's-

Jervis was cut off by Jonathan forcibly pushing him against a nearby wall, forcing their lips together. He moaned, his senses heightened by the thrill of their escape. Their tongues danced deliciously in their mouths, earning a moan from both of them. Without breaking contact, Jonathan led Jervis towards one of the many bedrooms on the first floor. Panting, he pushed Jervis onto the dusty bed…

_A/N: OH HOHOHOHO…I'm Evil ^^ Just Wanted To End This Chapter With Some Much Needed Slashy Goodness : D (_**T**_): If Anyone Can Tell Me What This Joke/Story Is From, I'll Dedicate The Next Chapter To Them. Reviews Are Still Needed._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nothing To Fear Chapter 9**_

_A/N: Come On You Guys, I Really Want Your Reviews, They Help Motivate Me. Since The Squirrel Joke Went Un -Answered, I'll Just Dedicate The Next Chapter To Whoever Can Find Out What It's From._

**Disclaimer:**_ I Don't Own Any Of These Characters…I Just Wish I Did…_

Jonathan groaned, opening his eyes. The sunlight was flooding in through the window and partially blinding him.

He sat up and looked around him, spotting Jervis, who was still sleeping peacefully beside him. Suddenly, the memories of the previous night came flooding over him. He hollered, falling out of the bed with a dull 'Thump'. His face flushed an even deeper red when he realized he also had no clothes on.

Grumbling, he grabbed his clothes off of the floor and walked off towards the room's en-suite.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Jonathan stared at himself in the mirror. He still had large bags under his eyes but he felt pretty well rested. _I wouldn't call last night resting…_ he thought, blushing again.

He sighed, spotting the shower. _Well I might as well…_ He figured, _besides, I really needed one anyway. _

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Jonathan stepped out of the bathroom, his normal Arkham outfit clinging to his body. He had a towel over his head, slightly obscuring his view, so he nearly jumped when Jervis spoke.

"Good morning, Jonathan." He said. Jonathan could practically _hear_ the smile in his voice. He sighed; this might be a little awkward…

"…Good morning…" He said, not making eye contact. Jervis frowned.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The coldness in his voice shocked Jervis into silence. He sat up, stretching his arms above his head.

He looked down and noticed his lack of a shirt and squeaked, pulling the blanket up to his neck. The small action warmed Jonathan's heart a little and he smiled, _after all that happened last night and he's afraid to show his chest?_ He laughed quietly. Jervis' head shot up, glaring at him.

"W-what the hell's so funny?" He asked, blushing deeply. Jonathan shook his head.

"I'm going to go see if this place has any food, though I highly doubt it." He shrugged. "Your clothes are over here." He pointed to a pile of clothes that looked a lot more torn than they did when they first arrived. Jervis blushed again and nodded, waiting for Jonathan to leave the room.

Just as Jonathan was crossing the threshold of the door, Jervis called out for him. He turned back around.

"Yes?"

"Can you look for some tea while you're there" He asked. Jonathan smiled.

"Alright."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

_Why'd we have to pick such a goddamned old house?_ Jonathan thought angrily. _There's nothing to eat here!_ He suddenly noticed a small box of Teabags.

_Well at least Jervis will be happy… _he grumbled, swiping the box off the shelf.

As Jonathan was grumbling to himself about having to go out and steal food, Jervis had walked into the kitchen and was laughing silently at Jonathan's bad temper.

"Did you find my tea?" He asked. Jonathan spun round, at first glaring but his features slowly melted away into surprise.

Jervis was leaning against the door frame, smiling gently. His hair was still wet from his shower so tiny droplets clung to the ends of his bangs, accentuated by the sunlight streaming in through the open window. Jonathan figured he must have looked like an idiot, standing with his mouth slightly agape, just staring dumbly. Jervis grinned, pushing himself off of the door and walking past Jonathan, who was still staring at the now empty doorway.

"Ooh! You _did_ find tea!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly, "Thank you, Jonathan!" Jonathan shook his head,

"Yeah, enjoy it while it lasts cause it's the only thing we've got in the house that's still consumable." He sighed, running a hand through his bright orange hair. "And I'm really not looking forward to getting caught stealing food so soon after we've both escaped." Jervis sighed, staring down at the box in his hand.

"…Can I make some now?"

"If I said no, would you not listen and make it anyway?"

"Hm…Most likely."

Jonathan smiled,

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother…"

_A/N: Hooray For Really Awkward After Sex Conversations XDD Reviews Are Still Needed Or I Might Just Decide Not To Finish ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nothing To Fear Chapter 10**_

_A/N: Hi Again! I'm Still Sad That No One's Figured Out The Squirrel Joke, So I'll Give You A Little Hint: It's From My Favorite Anime Movie, And It Has Vampires In It. (It's on my list of favorite movies on my Writer's page) Hope It Helps ^^_

**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Any Of These Characters…I Just Wish I Did…_

"How did you manage to con me into this?" Jonathan grumbled, pulling his mask over his face. Jervis looked over at him and smiled.

"I only partly tried to convince you, I believe your stomach did the rest…" Almost as if on cue, Jonathan's stomach rumbled loudly, causing the taller man to cringe slightly.

"Fine. But if we get caught, I'm telling them that this is all your fault." Jervis smiled and nodded, placing a small pack of his cards into his jacket pocket.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

The Cashier sighed, looking around herself. _I need a new job_ she thought. Suddenly, she heard a small hissing behind her. She spun, looking around curiously.

Before she could identify the source of the noise, she caught sight of two men running out of the building with armfuls of food. She called out for them to stop, wondering why security hadn't stopped them. Just as that thought passed through her head, she saw one of the guards stumbling out from an isle, looking ashen in complexion and beyond terrified. Before she could ask him what his problem was and why he let those two guys escape, she felt a small tickle on her left arm. She looked down. Her throat began constricting in fear when she noticed the large spider making its way up her arm slowly. She tried to scream, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper.

Soon, she felt the same tickle on her leg, only amplified. She reluctantly looked down, spotting several even larger spiders making there way up her leg. Then she _did_ scream, falling to the floor and curling up into a small ball. Moments later, she passed out cold.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Jonathan slammed the large door behind him, sighing quietly. _That went much better than I expected… _he thought, laying all the stolen items out onto the table. He looked over at Jervis, who was just making his way into the kitchen.

"Do you need some help?" Jonathan asked, noticing that Jervis seemed off-balanced and probably couldn't see in front of him with all the things he was holding. Jervis shook his head, probably more out of pride than anything else.

Jonathan shrugged, beginning to put away some of their items. But in the midst of placing a can onto the top shelf of the pantry, he heard Jervis cry out. He spun, just barely managing to catch the smaller man as he fell, most likely tripping over his own feet while he couldn't see. Jervis looked up at him through his hair, smiling faintly.

"Erm…Thanks…" He murmured, blushing slightly at the sudden close contact.

Jonathan nodded curtly, standing the smaller man back up. Just as he did, he momentarily caught a hold of Jervis' distinct smell of Tea and blood, to which he still found fascinating.

"I knew you'd need help…" He mumbled; trying to brush off the awkwardness as you would a bit of dust on your shoulder.

For once, Jervis didn't snap back or tell him to shut up; he simply nodded, hiding his face under his hair.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jonathan asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Jervis remained still.

"Jonathan…"

"Erm…Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

_A/N: GASP! A CLIFFHANGER?! NEVER! ^^ Know This One Is Short, But I'm Pretty Sure The Next Chapter Will Be A Lot Longer So Just Be Patient Okay? ^^ I Still Need Your Reviews Or My Motivation May Not Come Back ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nothing To Fear Chapter 11**_

_A/N: Hiya You Guys, Nice To See You're Reviewing (Cough) Only One Person (Cough) But That's Okay, I Still Love All Of You Guys~ ^^_

**Disclaimer:**_ I Don't Own Any Of These Characters…I Just Wish I Did…_

Jonathan's eyes widened. He cocked his head to the side, trying to grasp onto the question that was so suddenly thrust upon him.

"I…Um…What?"He stuttered, frowning slightly.

"Do. You. Love. Me?" Jervis repeated, stressing each of the words heavily. Jonathan felt himself become dizzy; he leaned against the counter for support. All his life he had been denied such a privilege, so the very notion of love made his head ache terribly.

"…What do you mean?" He asked, desperately trying to buy himself time to think.

"_What the hell do you think I mean, Jonathan?!" _Jervis cried, griping the edge of the table so tightly his knuckles were white. Jonathan shrunk back; he had never really seen Jervis lash out before so it came to him as a bit of a surprise.

"I…Erm…B-but…"

"Stop stuttering." Jervis muttered, "It's really not very flattering for you." Jonathan's face flushed out of anger; _does he think I don't know this already?!_ He thought angrily.

His stutter only came when he was incredibly nervous about something and he could really almost _count_ how many times he had been smacked as a child because of it.

"W-w-w…" He paused, slowly breathing in and out a few times before continuing.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Jervis let out a quiet laugh, icy in tone and completely void of humor.

"Why? Why, Jonathan?" He said, digging his nails so deep into his palms that it drew blood, "After all that's happened between us and you ask _why?"_

"_And what's happened between us exactly, Hm?" _He lashed back, anger slowly bubbling up inside him.

"The kisses…" he murmured, almost silently. "And what about last night?" Jonathan's face flushed anew.

"Let's not talk about that…" He mumbled, his face unreadable.

"No, Jonathan, let's talk about it!" Jervis said, "What exactly happened?"

Jonathan ground his teeth together.

"_Nothing_ happened. We were both stimulated from the thrill of our successful escape, our hormones got the better of us and so…" He trailed off, blushing slightly. Jervis scoffed.

"Please Jonathan, you know as well as I that that's a lie. There was something more that night…"

"There was nothing more that night!" Jonathan bellowed, "_It was a mistake!"_

_Silence._

Jonathan covered his mouth, regretting the words as soon as they left. He watched dismally as Jervis' face fell even more, harboring the true look of heartbreak.

"I-I…I'm so sorry…" Jonathan whispered, "I didn't mean it, really…"

"Oh please, Jonathan…" Jervis whispered darkly, "Don't mock me with your fake pity, I didn't need it from _her_ and I sure as hell don't need it from _you._"

Jonathan remained silent. Really, what was there to say? _I'm sorry I said you were nothing more than a one night stand?_ No, never. And so he waited, watching Jervis stare down at the floor, silently contemplating.

"I'm leaving." He whispered, still staring at the floor. "I'll find somewhere else to stay." Jonathan stepped forward.

"Jervis…please…don't…"He said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jervis shrugged it off violently.

"Don't touch me." He hissed, his words dripping with venom. Jonathan stepped back, biting his lip.

"Goodbye, Jonathan." Jervis muttered, walking past him towards the front door, "Perhaps I'll see you again someday."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Numb. That's exactly how Jonathan felt at that moment. Completely and totally numb. He barely heard the door slam; it was like hearing someone talk to you while you're still half asleep. Audible, but far away at the same time.

He had always heard the phrase _you never quite know what you've had until it's gone_ but had never experienced it himself, having never really had _anything_ for his own ever. But he understood it now, and he understood it _damn well._

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Jervis walked down the isolated sidewalk quietly, avoiding the curious glances of the few other onlookers. He sighed, staring up at the sky. The clouds were dark and heavy with precipitation, promising heavy rains.

_Great._ He thought, _now all I need is a classical music soundtrack and I'm good to go. _

He smiled faintly, and then grinned, then suddenly… laughter…

Tiny giggles bubbled up and poured out of his mouth slowly.

Then he laughed, deep, resonating laughter that made him stop in his tracks, leaning against the brick wall behind him for support. The laughter seemed to shake his whole body violently. He sunk to the ground, wrapping both of his arms around his chest, trying to breathe. When he was unsuccessful in the whole 'breathing' thing, he panicked slightly, the edges of his vision being slowly infected with a black nothingness. But the laughter kept coming, he couldn't stop. Didn't someone once say that laughter was the very best medicine? Jervis realized that someone did. So he succumbed, letting all the laughter out.

He smiled to himself as his vision blurred and faded away slowly. _If laugher is the very best medicine, I'd say I'm cured. _

That only brought more laughter, but he didn't mind. After all, he was so close to unconsciousness that he couldn't feel any more pain. He couldn't stop, he _wouldn't _stop_._

Besides, the laughter drowned out the sound of his heart breaking…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nothing To Fear Chapter 12**_

_A/N: Pssssst, You Guys Should Buy Me A PS3 So I Can Play The New Batman Game XDD Just Kidding, (Not Really) I'm Just Sad Cause I Don't Have The Right Console To Play It On ._

_Much More Importantly Though, I Would Like To Dedicate This Chapter To __Yuhi Sakura, Who Helped With My Writer's Block, Thank You, I Owe You My Soul ;)_

**Disclaimer:**_ I Don't Own Any Of These Characters…I Just Wish I Did…_

Jervis' eyes snapped open. He was still on the ground against the brick wall. _Hm._ He thought, _I suppose I'm lucky, I half figured I'd wake up back in Arkham…_

He stood up, stretching his aching muscles.

"Where am I?" he asked out loud quietly, looking around himself.

Then it all came back.

Jervis fell back to the ground, silent sobs racking his body. _Why? Why, why, why, why, WHY?! _Hismind screamed. Slowly, when he had managed to control his breathing a little more, he stood up.

"I s-suppose I should find a new place to stay for the night…" He mumbled under his breath, walking in the direction of one of Gotham's older neighborhoods. _This should have some run down houses that I can use…_ he thought hopefully, trying to distract himself from his own preying thoughts.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Meanwhile, Jonathan _was_ listening to the voices, and they were _pissed._

_What the hell were you thinking?!_ Scarecrow yelled, _he loved you, do you hear me, you imbecile? HE LOVED YOU! And what do you do? Let him walk out on you like he was nothing! How stupid are you?_

Jonathan whimpered at the mental abuse,

"What could I do?" He asked out loud, "He was asking an impossible question that he knew I couldn't answer!"

_Liar! _Scarecrow hollered back, _you know damn well that you could have answered that question; you were just afraid cause you knew what the answer was!_ _You're always worried about being so goddamned stoic that you're never open to let people in, Jonathan, and he was trying to stop that. And he was close, wasn't he? That's why you shut him out, because you were scared, oh that's right Jonathan, you were _scared! _You didn't want anyone to get that close to you so you act like you have no feelings at all, but he saw right through that didn't he? And so you snapped, sending him away. You see I-_

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, pounding his fists against his head, "YOU'RE NOT EVEN _REAL!_ WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO WHAT YOU SAY?!"

_Because I'm right and you know it._

That's really all it took for something in his mind to click. Jonathan stood up and began pacing the room, slowly formulating a plan to win back Jervis' heart.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Jervis smiled to himself as he turned the rusty doorknob of a decrepit old house. Whoever left the house for good didn't even bother to lock the door when they left.

He stepped inside, looking around. _Nothing much_, he thought, _but I suppose it'll have to do…_

He took of his hat, placing it down gently on the old couch in the living room. He looked around for a bedroom, _I need a nap._ He thought, _then maybe I'll try and think about my current situation. _

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

"Aha!" Jonathan cried, pointing his finger in the air, "I know what to do now!"

He pulled his Scarecrow outfit out of the closet, smiling wickedly.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Jervis sighed in his sleep, finally free from the inner torments of his confused mind. He was blissfully unaware of the dark shadow that moved silently into his room. The shadow placed an object on the bedside table, smiling. Jervis looked so peaceful while he slept, he likened almost to a young child dreaming of what he'll do for fun the next day. Jonathan couldn't help brushing the bangs off of his closed eyes, grinning as Jervis shivered from the contact.

"I'll be seeing you soon…" He whispered, silently vanishing from the room like a phantom.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Jervis' eyes fluttered open, gazing at the ceiling un-interestedly. He sat up, rubbing his head. His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed a small piece of straw on the edge of his bed. Frowning, he picked it up and brushed over it with his thumb. That's when he looked over at his bedside table. He dropped the straw on the floor, leaning towards the large bright box sitting beside him. He picked it up, staring at it curiously. The outside pattern was red with orange spots, the same pattern as his tie. Cocking his head to the side, he pulled the bow, opening the box slowly.

Inside was a card and another smaller box, rectangular in shape. He opened the card first despite the nagging curiosity telling him to see what was in the box.

_Jervis,_

_Please forgive me. I'm sorry… I honestly didn't mean it…_

_You know where to find me. _

_- S._

He frowned. _How did _he_ find this address?_ He thought, fiddling with the smaller box. Curiosity finally getting the best of him, he opened the smaller box, shaking out its contents. Onto the bed fell a large book with large swirling letters printed on the front page.

_The complete works of Lewis Carroll. _ The letters proclaimed proudly.

Jervis sat perfectly still, staring in complete silence.

_You know where to find me…_

"Yes I do…" He murmured under his breath, gently putting the book down. "But first, I have something I need to get…"

_A/N: Okay, I Guessed A Lot In This Chapter. One: I Have NO Idea How Jonathan Found Out Where Jervis Was, So Don't Ask Me, I Haven't The Slightest Idea XD Two: I Actually Don't Know How Many Things Master Carroll Has Written Besides AIW/TTLG So I Just Assumed That He Could Have His Own 'Complete Works' Book Too. I'd Once Again Like To Thank __Yuhi Sakura For Helping Me Out Here ^^ Thanks A Lot!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nothing To Fear Chapter 13**_

_A/N: Hey all you guys, sorry about not updating for so long, I'm just getting used to life at my new school and everything so Fanfiction writing isn't exactly on the top of my list . I promise that I'll try to stay on top of my updates a little better than I am now._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of these characters…I just wish I did…_

The house was quiet. Too quiet for Jonathan's liking. By now, he had become so used to hearing Jervis' constant chatter day in and out that the silence seemed almost cold, uncaring. He paced back and forth, biting his nails, a nervous habit that he thought he kicked as a kid.

"What if I did something wrong?" He mumbled out loud to himself, "What if he didn't like the book?"

"The book was amazing, Jonathan, thank you."

Jonathan spun round, almost crashing right into the smaller man who was standing behind him.

"J-Jervis!" He stuttered, not bothering to conceal his surprise at all.

"Hello Jonathan, you look surprised about something. What, did you actually think that I wouldn't come back?" He laughed, "That's silly."

Jonathan smiled slightly.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what I said… You know that….Right?"

"Jonathan, you're starting to sound like a broken record."

"I know…" He sighed. "I'm just so-

He was cut off by Jervis grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him down to his level, forcing their lips together. Jonathan gasped slightly, surprised by Jervis' forcefulness. Normally _he_ was the one instigating the kiss.

He broke away, panting.

"So," He breathed, "It's all behind us, right?" Jervis nodded, smiling. Suddenly, his face lit up and he grinned. Breaking out of Jonathan's embrace, he rushed back towards the door. Moments later, he emerged with a small box in his hands.

"I hope you like it," He said, handing the box over to Jonathan. "I thought of you as soon as I saw it…"

Jonathan opened the box and arched an eyebrow.

"The complete works of Edgar Allen Poe…" He read out loud, a smile slowly creeping its way into his features. "How did you…?" Jervis shrugged.

"Well I thought 'A book for a book' and when I saw that…" He shrugged again. "I just figured…"

"Thank you…" Jonathan said, smiling.

"So," Jervis said, back to his usual chipper disposition. "Did you miss me?"

"No." Jervis frowned, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course not, idiot." Jonathan said, smirking. Jervis glared,

"That's not funny."

"Are you sure? I found it quite humorous."

"You have a horrible sense of humor, do you know that?"

Jonathan laughed softly, wrapping his arms around Jervis' waist, causing the smaller man to blush.

"Bad sense of humor aside," He murmured against Jervis' neck, "I'm glad you're back."

_A/N: Look, I know this is reeeaaaallllyyy short, but you have to have pity, I just moved to a new school and I'm trying desperately to fit in. (it's not working XD) If it's any consolation, I have a field trip to Calgary this Thursday, and that means three straight hours on a bus, (Six if you count there and back) which I promise I shall use towards writing longer and hopefully better chapters. Please, don't be too mad at me :3_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nothing To Fear Chapter 14**_

_A/N: GASP?! COULD THIS BE TRUE?! AM I ACTUALLY FINALLY UPDATING THIS STORY? YES! Look guys, I am so sorry for how long I made you all wait for this, I've just had some massive writers block when it came to how I was going to start this one. This is the final chapter, so if you have any questions, or if you'd like to request something for me to do next, feel free._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of these characters... I just wish I did..._

The heist was perfect. Well... almost perfect...

Jonathan had run out of the chemicals that he needed for his toxin and had set out for the night to find a new 'supplier'. Jervis had gone with him just for the sake of supplying some company. Everything had gone smoothly, until they tried to brighten the warehouse up a little.

Apparently, a busy-body neighbour had seen one too many lights on in the building's windows for their own personal liking, and had called the cops to report 'suspicious activity.' The GCPD had responded almost immediately, sending a few of their nearby squad cars to the scene. Unfortunately for our beloved rogues, a certain Bat had decided to tag along to the scene as well just to check things out.

Jonathan cursed quietly under his breath and the sirens blared from outside the building's walls.

"I suppose we must have just set a record for getting caught so quickly..." Jervis said quietly, adjusting his hat absentmindedly. Jonathan's mouth formed into a tight line.

"No.. There's got to be an emergency exit of some sort around here..." He said, glancing around the warehouse's vast space. He soon spotted a fire exit on the far wall, and ran towards it. "Hmmmm... It says an alarm will sound when it's opened... should we risk it?"

Jervis shrugged, "I don't see why not... however, if we could cut the power, it would probably turn the alarm off before it would become a problem." He pointed to the main power grid to his right.

"Hm. Sounds all well and good, but won't that also shut off all the lights? I think that might be a tad obvious to the people outside.."

"Oh, don't worry." Jervis said. "I'll only shut off the parts that we need." Having said that, he flipped off only two of the many different switches on the board. The entire building was quickly plunged into darkness, temporarily leaving both men blind.

"I thought you weren't going to turn the lights off!!" Jonathan cried, desperately groping in the darkness for the door's push handle.

"I'm sorry!! It's been a fair while since I've had to work on a power grid..." He paused. "At least the door's alarm is turned off..."

As he said that, Jonathan found the door's handle and pushed down on it. The silence of the room they were in then echoed with the ear-splitting cry of the alarm.

"You're an idiot." Jonathan said simply, stumbling out of the doorway and into the dimly lit alley way.

"I said I was sorry..." Jervis said weakly, rubbing at his eyes like a tired child. Jonathan took a few more steps further, his eyes still trying to adjust to the new lighting, when he suddenly walked into what seemed to be a solid wall. He looked closer and locked eyes with the soul crushing glare of none other than the Batman himself.

In a split second, he found himself being dragged across the ground by the collar of his jacket towards an open cop car. Jonathan groaned, mentally berating himself for being such an easy catch. He looked over and noticed that Jervis was also getting the same treatment from a rather burly looking cop, who was currently shoving him into the same car he was headed to.

Once the two men had been safely stowed away in the back of the police cruiser (with more force than what was really necessary) Jonathan and Jervis had time to contemplate their new options.

"Hmph. We're going back to Arkham, aren't we?" Jervis whined.

"Where else?" Jonathan replied, tilting his head against the back of his seat and sighing. Jervis smiled up at the man beside him.

"I don't think it'll be as bad now though..." He said quietly. Jonathan kept his eyes closed and mumbled:

"Really? And why is that, exactly?"

"Because I have you now..."

Jonathan felt a light blush work its way into his face and he smiled slightly. He leaned down and pulled Jervis into a passionate kiss. That kiss was unfortunately interrupted quite abruptly by the cop in the front throwing a pencil and the two of them.

"Eh, save your homo-fag antics for when you're in prison, 'kay?" He grumbled.

"Hmm... A little on the homophobic side, are you?" Jonathan asked, grinning. The cop paled slightly and shook his head.

"No." He said curtly. _Too_ curtly. Both men looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh, this'll be a fun ride back home..."

_A/N: Well, this is it!~ The end! I'm once again so sorry for making all you good people wait for so long. If you have any questions, concerns, or you'd like to request something for me to write now that I'm done, feel free to write it in a comment or send me a PM! I thank all of my beloved fans who have stuck by me through all of this; I couldn't have done any of this without you guys! Thank you all~_


End file.
